Episode 666
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Franky - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Winner Decided!? A Surprising Result of Block D" is the 666th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The last standing fighter is revealed to be Rebecca, making her the winner, much to the dissatisfaction of the disbelieving audience. Rebecca was the only one to saw what really happened during the fight. Cavendish fell asleep in the midst of the fighting, but before the other fighters could take advantage, Cavendish woke up with a sinister face, and moved as fast as the wind, cutting down every fighter. Rebecca dodged a fatal strike from Cavendish, who then fell asleep again. Outside the Colosseum, Vice Admiral Bastille explains that Cavendish's actions is, in fact, the actions of his alter ego Hakuba, who is notorious for his speed. At the palace, Doflamingo boasts to King Riku that Luffy is trapped in the Colosseum, and his men will stop the Straw Hat Pirates. Unbeknownst to Doflamingo, Robin and Usopp infiltrate the basement harbor, and elsewhere, Luffy's group runs into Viola who wants to help them break into the palace. Long Summary In the D block battle, after 20 contestants are knocked out, Gatz sees that someone is attempting to stand in the middle of the block, and that person is Rebecca. As it is announced that Rebecca is the block winner, the crowd begins booing her claiming that she must have cheated. Meanwhile, at the prisoner gladiator quarters, Rebecca's friends cheer for her victory. Outside the Colosseum, Vice Admiral Bastille tells a marine about the Kamaitachi of Rommel. He says that sometime ago in the kingdom of Rommel a strange wind was blowing during the night, that had the power to cut people up. After a series of mysterious events, the Marines decided to send a battle ship to investigate the matter. Many Marines lost their lives to that "wind" but they finally managed to find out that the culprit behind the wind was actually a man named Hakuba. Despite not being able to capture him, they deduced that Hakuba appears in the towns where a certain pirate stops. In the Colosseum, Rebecca sees Cavendish unconscious before her and she remembers that as she was fighting Suleiman in the battle, suddenly Cavendish fell asleep. The other gladiators noticed this and took the opportunity to take him out. As they were about to attack him, Cavendish woke up with a sinister expression and slashed all the other gladiators so fast, that they didn't even see him coming. However, Rebecca was able to see through his movements and barely managed to avoid his strike, which hit her helmet instead. Cavendish then fell asleep again returning to his normal form. Back outside the Colosseum, Bastille continues with his explanation about Hakuba, telling the soldiers that Cavendish turns into Hakuba when he falls asleep and that Hakuba was the one who went out to sea after committing various crimes. The other Marines start sympathizing with Cavendish, but Bastille corrects them saying that Cavendish actually enjoys the popularity his alter ego offers him. Finally, Bastille notes that while Cavendish is a strong swordsman, Hakuba is even better than him in terms of strength and speed and it's just unfortunate for him that Cavendish's ability doesn't work well in a match-style fight. In the Colosseum the crowd accuses Rebecca of secretly carrying a gun. Lucy who was watching this, next to Bartolomeo, says that it probably wasn't just luck that allowed Rebecca to avoid those attacks, but anyways he wouldn't let anyone touch the Mera Mera no Mi. In the palace, Doflamingo and the captured Riku Doldo III are observing the outcome of the battles. Doflamingo is certain that Luffy won't make it out of the Colosseum and that Franky, who is causing a ruckus at the moment, will be defeated by his associates. He states that their only pieces left are Zoro, Kin'emon, Robin and Sogeking. An unconscious Law is shown chained to the heart seat. Luffy, Zoro and Kin'emon reach the palace's entrance, as Wicca revealed that it was one of the ways to enter the factory. There, they met Viola who claimed that she was waiting for them to lead them inside the palace. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **After Rebecca's victory, Gatz is shown telling the two female staff members sitting next to him that inspecting Rebecca is not necessary regardless of the audience's outburst. **Bartolomeo praising Sabo for being able to see what happened during the conclusion of Block D. **During his battle against Senor Pink, Franky tries showing off his cyborg abilities to Pink's female fans. Site Navigation